1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a film holder and a flatbed type image scanner, and relates in particular to a position adjustment of a film to be read.
2. Related Art
There is a related image scanner for reading an image recorded on a film by a silver salt camera or the like (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-70291 and JP-A-2005-191736). In order to read the image recorded on the film at a high resolution, it is necessary to position the film within a depth of field of an image optical system of the image scanner.
However, due to reasons such as a manufacturing tolerance of the image scanner, a dimensional change accompanying a temperature change, and a dimensional change accompanying aging degradation, it is difficult to realize a structure in which the film is positioned within the depth of field of the optical system without an adjustment. Also, in the event that a user is caused to carry out a position adjustment of the film, a structure enabling the adjustment by an easy operation is preferable.